wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter PvP guide
General * Be aware of your dead zone. Classes with rooting abilities such as Mages and Druids will do their best to exploit this. The only abilities a Hunter has available while in the dead zone is controlling the pet, Scatter Shot, and Feign Death. The pet will often be taken out of the equation thanks to the Mage's Polymorph and the Druid's Hibernate. * Melee range should only be used to finish someone off (they should be VERY close to death) or to Wing Clip to get range. First off, your ranged damage is much more effective and you have more abilities open to you at a range. Second, against Rogues and Warriors, melee is a bad idea since they will most likely take less damage than you (thanks to armor for Warriors and the dodging from Rogues) and deal far more damage than you. * Make use of Shadowmeld if you happen to be a Night Elf. You will stay in stealth mode while firing an Aimed Shot. Note: As of 1.10 patch, using any ability under Shadowmeld will de-stealth you. * Use high points such as hills or buildings as firing locations. Any place that is hard to reach is perfect. Also use bushes and trees as cover, making yourself harder to pin point. (Kronturai) * There are areas where you can shoot through the terrain, such as a hill. Paladins, rogues, and others who aren't ranged and can't charge/intercept you have little to counter this with, since they can't hit a button to find you. Rogue You will mostly need the following skills: Flare, Track Hidden, Hunter's Mark, Freezing Trap, Concussive Shot, Wing Clip, Feign Death, Aimed Shot, and sometimes Serpent Sting and Scorpid Sting! # Place a Freezing Trap and stand on it. # Turn Track Hidden on and try to use Hunter's Mark on the rogue before he fades away. # If you did not have the chance to do that then simply use your Flare on last place he was. This way even if the Rogue tries to disarm your trap you have a 100% chance you will see him and he'll have no choice but to attack you and get close to you, triggering the trap. # When he gets in the Freezing Trap just step back use your Feign Death and place another Freezing Trap. # Aimed Shot the Rogue then Concussive Shot to slow him then Arcane Shot for some extra damage and repeat until the Rogue is dead. :* If the rogue manages to comes close to you, Wing Clip and run away :* Changing Aspects during that time (from Aspect Of The Hawk to Aspect of the Cheetah) is not very wise if you do not know what are you doing. I suggest not doing that until you really know when to do that. :* If you are "leet", you can use your pet and Scatter Shot but your pet must NOT be attacking the target otherwise the mez effect will be broken. :* If you get jumped by a Rogue (such as being sapped and your pet is killed), use Feign Death and do the same thing. Freezing Trap and so on ... :* Feign Death does not forcibly cancel combat mode, the only way combat is exited is if they stop attacking both you and your pet. So it would be a rare occasion where Feign Death allows you to exit combat mode in a PvP engagement. However, if you're very quick and are sure to have your pet follow you when you feign, you can freeze a rogue filleting you with an Eskhandar's set proc'd. :- Extermirouge, Lvl 60 Troll Hunter (Warsong Server) :* You can DoT the Rogue with Serpent Sting keeping him from effectively staying stealthed if he vanishes or goes out of combat to restealth. This works best in groups where your freeze traps aren't the focus and you can help the team by keeping the rogue from opening on someone else, or in conjunction with freeze traps when you get the Rogue at distance and can force him to close it unstealthed. He may even not expect a freeze because of the DoT, and before he closes in going out of range, simply remember to apply Scorpid Sting to remove the DoT, allowing a safe freeze and acting as a safeguard if it does become a close quarters fight if the trap resists or breaks. :- Sauerkraut, Lvl 60 Troll Hunter (Magtheridon Server) Additional Notes * Crippling Poison is your bane. A successful proc will essentially make this battle next to impossible to win since you will be slowed to 30% of your movement speed for the next 12 seconds, taking away your ability to kite. It's still possible to win if you're survival spec'ed, but it will be highly difficult. Dwarven hunters can counter this with Stoneform (Racial Ability), dispelling any poison, bleed, or disease effects. * Do not use Aspect of the Cheetah if the Rogue you are fighting is any good. More likely than not the Rogue will use a ranged attack to daze you. Some may also use a DoT effect but as of patch 1.9 this does not apply the daze effect. * Rogues that do not use Crippling Poison and don't get the jump on you are relatively easy since you can normally kite them to death. Rogues that do get the jump on you can use abilities like Ambush and Backstab to take away most of your health in one hit. * Rogues can Sprint once a battle (5 minute cooldown) for 15 seconds so they CAN close the gap at least once a battle. * As of a recent patch you are no longer able to feign death during a duel to break combat and lay another Freezing trap. Warrior The typical strategy for fighting any warrior is to kite. If you have the jump on the warrior normally you would follow this technique. 1. Lay Freezing Trap 2. Aimed Shot (or whatever other high damage shot you can do) 3. Concussive Shot 4. Multi Shot 5. When he hits your Freezing Trap, run and then turn around to do another Aimed Shot, send pet, Concussive Shot, Serpent Sting, Auto Shoot. 6. When he reaches you, Wing Clip him and then start kiting. * Good Warriors will Hamstring you and keep it on you forcing you to stay within range. * If you want to use Scatter Shot, be wary of using Serpent Sting and watch your pet since both will break the already short mez effect early. * Be wary of Charge and Intercept. Once combat has begun, a Warrior cannot use Charge. Intercept has a 30 second cooldown. Priest Priest killing is simple enough. If possible try aim shot if sneaking up next send your pet to keep the priest in combat and something to worry about and make sure you stay at a safe distance and keep using Viper Sting to continuously drain mana. Once mana is out of the way, just keep hitting the priest with your bow/gun until death. Without mana the priest is pretty much hopeless against you. Even if they try to melee you they have no chance against you without their spells. Keep in mind however that they need only a minimum amount of mana to cause some damage so keep the viper sting active. It may also help to run around in circles whilst draining their mana as they will have a harder time hitting you with their spells. Danthorg I would recommend not closing with a Priest to fight them, if they come close they may be trying to use psychic scream. Warlock Warlocks can be very dangerous opponents, their level of danger is reflected by which pet they have out. They will most certainly apply a Curse as well as other DoT spells which will inflict a lot of damage to you. Your pet will also be the target of these as well. Be warned that a Warlock has a Fear spell and will use it on your pet to remove it from the battle. If you have the talent Bestial Wrath it would be a good idea to activate it before the pet can be feared. Also a hit with Intimidation just before Bestial Wrath falls will help. You should use Concussive Shot to allow you to keep the Warlock out of your dead zone. As always a Freezing Trap is very useful if you can get it down between you and the Warlock before the battle starts. The bulk of a Warlock's damage is Shadow based but they have Fire based spells as well. Destruction locks can easily be primarily fire hoping for soulfire crits and immolate and conflagrate. Most of all watch out for a start of battle death coil, it may waste the healing effect but gives them time to fear pet and seduce you. Be aware that some warlocks may try to close to your dead area and use howl of terror, an area of effect fear. How to deal with Warlock pets. * If they have the Imp out kill it first as it can be both a source of heavy damage to you or mana to the warlock. It has very little health and will go down quickly. Send your pet to attack the warlock while you take out the imp quickly. The pet will help stop the warlock from casting non-instant spells. This can be very helpful especially if they casting a long move like soulfire. * If they have a Succubus out don't let it get close else you may find yourself Seduced while they work on your pet or vice-versa. The Succbus can seduce at a good range. They are often invisible, making the warlock look petless. If you rush in foolishly beliving that, you'll be defeated quickly. Seduce is a 1.5 or 2 sec cast and will probably interrupt something like aimed shot. Meanwhile the warlock will be fearing your pet. Some warlocks follow up a seduce with high damage moves, a common series is soulfire -> immolate -> conflagrate -> shadow burn, followed up by another seduce. * A Felhunter is not much of a threat provided you don't attack it in melee; as you will be inflicted with Tainted Blood which reduces your attack power. * A Voidwalker's damage can essentially be ignored and it does not have any special powers that function in PvP, however a warlock with a Voidwalker in a PvP setting is probably planning to sacrifice it. A voidwalker sacrifice gives the warlock a shield that is roughly twice as powerful as that of a priest. If you're facing a warlock with a voidwalker out, try to do as much damage as quickly as possible so you might kill them before they sacrifice. Using a DoT against a warlock is always a good idea because it will continue to damage them while you are feared. * An Infernal is not a normal pet. It will turn on the Warlock after 5 minutes of play. As such do not be distracted by it and instead either kill the Warlock or ensure that the 5 minutes elapse. But note that s/he can try to re-enslave it. Mage * If you're lucky and get an Aimed Shot crit, you may kill or nearly kill a Mage in one hit. * Viper Sting is your friend against Mages. Beware though, mages have a VERY large mana pool and while Viper Sting will hurt mages in the long run, Mages don't need much time to kill you. ''- I would disagree with that; mages have a lot of mana and high rates of regeneration. Plus, the Viper Sting costs you a lot of mana. Go with the Serpent Sting - it'll take a significant potion of the mages health.'' ''-Mages are ranged, burst DPS with large amounts of mana and much less HP. Their HP will run out long before their mana does. Survival hunters can start the fight with Wyvern sting, then used Aimed Shot while the mage is alseep (alternative to freezing trap).'' * Mages can Blink over traps, and use Ice Block to get out of a Freezing Trap; it might be wiser to use an Immolation Trap - the resulting damage is quite a lot, considering the usually low HP of any Mage. * Mages can root the Hunter through Frost Nova and nuke the Hunter from the Hunter's dead zone. When that happens, use your Scatter Shot and/or your Insignia of the Alliance/Horde and get away. * Mages likely Polymorph you into a sheep while they work on your pet or vica-versa. * If you are a Beastmastery skilled hunter, Mages are ridiculously easy targets. Attack with your pet, activate Intimidation, activate Rage, give him an Aimed Shot and a Serpent Sting to be sure, and look for another target. Pretty much the only thing he can use to survive is his Ice Block, and even then he'll be at a great disadvantage. Druid * If you get the drop on them an Aimed Shot is your best bet followed quickly by Concussive Shot to keep them from getting inside your dead zone. * Frost Trap might slow them down but this requires prep time before the battle. * They will root you and attempt to get inside your dead zone. There are some potions and a few items which you can use to negate this effect but do not count on them. * The talent Intimidation from the Beast Mastery talent tree can be used to stun to get range. Best used when they attempt to heal themselves. * Scorpid Sting is useful while they are in animal form as they have to shift to clear it. This can help burn up their mana. * Viper Sting on Druids is risky due to their instant cast Abolish Poison. -Note, you can still drain a druids mana while they are shape shifted. You won't see it go down, but if they attempt to shift and heal, they will find themselves out of mana. Plus, a druid can only abolish poison in human form. * When the Druid is in one of his/her Feral Forms (Bear, Cat, Cheetah, Sea Lion) they count as Beasts. Use your ability to Fear Beasts to get them off your back, but be wary of any DoTs, or your pet, as damage can and will break the Fear state. This is a good time for you to gain some distance, or to bandage. Hunter * Melee combat for a hunter must be taken very seriously, and should only be attempted by survival hunters as markmsen and beast masters have very few reliable melee skills. * A good survival hunter, on the other hand can be a very lethal foe. Every hunter should put at least a few points in beast mastery in order to polish up their aspects to suit whatever build it is they are going for. * Improved aspect of the monkey gives an incredible increase to dodge (13%) when maxed out, and 2/2 pathfinding allows any hunter to easily outrun nearly any class except for shamen, druids and sprinting rogues, but any of these can be chased down successfully if the concussive shot is used well enough. * What makes a hunter lethal is his ability to deal out massive amounts of damage while taking very little in return. * An increased dodge ability means that roughly 1 out of every 4 attacks will be dodged, and this percentage will only get better as dodge bonus gear is collected over time. * If one acquires the survival ultimate skill Wyvern Sting, he will find himself at a great advantage over most other players. Wyvern sting does not enable the auto-shoot ability so you don't have to worry about firing off a round and waking up your target. * If the target is by itself you can simply walk up, point and laugh and wait for your traps to become re-enabled, an immolation trap plus the damage over time effects of the wyvern sting, in addition to the hunters raptor strikes and pet damage will have a tremendous effect on damage output. * Since you bothered to get wyvern sting you'll most likely have the deterrence ability, which is crucial for going toe to toe with any foe, as while active you will find that perhaps 1 out of every 4 attacks will actually hit you, if that. * This tactic can be devastating to any class in the game be it rogue, casters, mail classes or even warriors and paladins. You'd better hope you know what you're doing though, because don't forget you're still a hunter, and melee combat should always be the last result. *When fighting other hunters, the trick is to control the battle. Weave in and out of close and long range. A hunter would prefer to stay at range, so just confuse them by not letting them know where you're going to be. If you're just standing there trading shots with your opponent, you'll only win if you crit more than they do, and that's not something you should be counting on. Paladin Paladins are a class known for being tough, and there are a few key points to keep in mind when fighting them. First, keep your distance. Paladins have no ranged attacks (with the exceptions of Hammer of Wrath which has a 10 yard range and Holy Shock) so try to use Wing Clip and Concussive Shot to maintain a safe distance. EDIT: As of 1.9, Paladins now have a ranged spell (Hammer of Wrath), usable when an enemy has 20% or lower health. Secondly, use Viper Sting to drain as much of their mana as possible, as quickly as possible. Even though Paladins have less mana than dedicated casters it still may take several applications of Viper Sting to drain all of their mana. The reason it is necessary to drain a Paladin's mana early is because there is nothing more frustrating than having them shield and heal and then come back for more. \'\'\'Additional Notes\'\'\' * Be very wary of using Viper Sting on a Paladin. Unless you know the Paladin is a bad player, Viper Sting is a bad idea. Viper Sting costs a Hunter a great deal of mana. The Paladin can Cleanse the effect instantly for far less mana than the Hunter spent casting the sting. At level 36, Viper Sting costs 135 mana. At level 56, Viper Sting costs 215 mana. Cleanse costs 60. * Generally this battle is a long, drawn out battle with an edge to the Hunter. If played right, the Paladin will have a very hard time getting in range to do any kind of damage to the Hunter, but the Paladin's survivability is absurd and he'll just keep going and going and going thanks to his heals and shields. * Aspect of the Cheetah can be used against Paladins if you're good at measuring distance. * Paladins have the lowest DPS of all the classes. If you see a paladin and don't want to fight, you don't have to. * Beware of the paladins many survival spells. With a 6 second stun (The longest in the game), a full heal/small mana regen (usable once an hour), and the almighty bubble, a paladin can outlast a good number of enemies before falling. Shaman Shamans are difficult to deal with 1v1 because they were made to be 1v1 characters (a shaman's abilities cater to this battle, at a trade-off of being lacking in any PvE raid, and somewhat less impressive in group PvP). The first thing you note about a shaman is the lack of crowd control. A shaman cannot incapacitate you at all (minus the short-range warstomp on a tauren), and the two abilities to slow you down, both have serious issues. Frost Shock is bugged. The diminishing returns on it not only refer to the slowing effect, but to damage as well. After the third frost application (not necessarily shock), you become immune to the slow AND damage. Not only that, if you were Frost Nova-ed, and then Frost Bolted (even if those were resisted), these figure in the Frost Shock DR, so it's quite possible that the first Frost Shock the shaman casts on you to be completely mitigated. Earthbind totem itself has 5hp, and has a short 8yrd range. It works in a system of pulses, which means that it doesn't affect you the moment it's dropped (give it 2-3 seconds, but you might get unlucky sometimes), and doesn't fade from you when the totem is destroyed (again, give it a second or two). The cooldown on the totem is 15 seconds. Shocks also have 20yrd range, which is about half of yours. Knowing that, and knowing that the shaman doesn't really use the Rank 2 PvP trinket (it removes stuns, which is bugged, immobilizing, and slow effects... both great against a hunter, but crappy vs. most other things, which means few shaman use it), you can definately keep the shaman at bay. Traps, range, concussive shot, and wing clip, as well as judicious use of your pet are key. The shaman's greatest weapon is the Lesser Healing Wave it posesses. With a 1.5 second cast time, it's often hard to stop it, however, not entirely impossible to either prevent him from using it (with abilities such as scatter shot, or the 20% improved concussion shot), slow him down (a fast attack pet, auto-shot, multi-shot and arcane shot), or simply outlast his small mana pool. Viper Sting is a good thing to use. A shaman will most often use a poison cleansing totem, which takes time to pulse, or cleanse poison, which might not remove it the first application. Either way, you should come ahead in the mana race. Totems are expensive (some are 4-5% of his mana), and if he has to cast them often, you will bleed him dry. Your mail armor will soak up some of the Windfury damage, which means that often, he'll be forced to constantly shock you, in order to get you down before you can. A MM hunter is definately something to be feared for any shaman. A 41yrd range is hard to overcome, especially as you can open up with an Aimed Shot, then just kite him, and possibly destroy him before he even gets into range (at which point, wing clip, scatter shot, or FD-trap to reset the range). Facing a hunter, most shaman will equip a shield, and just try to outlast you, healing and nuking away. This is generally a terrible idea, as your pet will often out-damage a 1h-equipped shaman in melee, and the shaman's limited mana pool means that he will lose the war very quickly. Your mail armor also means that that little mace or dagger he's wielding does next to nothing, even on a feared "windfury triple-crit", which happens once every 1000 or so attacks. Weapon-switch macros, however, still figure in a good shaman's arsenal, and he will have Windfury on both a big 2h and a small 1h. He will keep the shield until he gets near you, to decrease damage, then switch back, and hope for a big WF to start attritionning down your health. The longer it takes him to get there, and the shorter you can make that last, the better your chances are at winning. Do not fall into the trap that many fellow alliance players put for you, by exagerrating and exalting the abilities of a shaman. With a bit of care, a shaman can be a fairly easy kill, as it really doesn't do much other than auto-attack and shock. If you have good control of your pet to take care of the very few totems that actually matter (which kills the shaman's low mana pool), it really should be no trouble to take one down. Recent bugs and nerfs have made that even easier, as totems are vulnerable to certain AoE's, and their windfury weapon attack got nerfed beyond anything else. Since shamans have to spec restoration to be even remotely useful in PvE, there really isn't much left to fear from this once strong class. Category:Hunters Category:PvP Category:Tactics